


One Last Letter

by OriginalDreamer06



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Master of Masters Sora (Kingdom Hearts), POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDreamer06/pseuds/OriginalDreamer06
Summary: Kairi decides to write a letter to Sora even though she knows he won't get it because he's gone now.
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	One Last Letter

I would write so many poems, stories, of adventures we could have. How our destinies were intertwined and I was always with you. We always would be standing side by side, hand in hand. I loved the thought of me fighting side by side with you. The thought of protecting others and fighting for what’s right just inspired me so much. You inspired me. At first, the stories I wrote were about some crazy, dangerous adventures the three of us would go on. How much I wanted To fight by your side, learn how to be strong, be the one protecting you for once. But eventually, the stories became more about how much I so badly just wanted to watch the sunset with you, on the island, forever just... the two of us. I would keep all these stories to myself-of course-because they were a little too cheesy in my opinion, but I wanted to share them with you anyway. I wanted to sit with you and just read them all one by one as you listened and smiled like you always do. Your smile never ceases to make me smile as well. I did send only one story, in a bottle, out into the never-ending deep blue sea. Sadly, I don’t think you ever got the chance to see it. I’m pretty sure there’s no absolute way it magically made it to you. Or maybe it did. Maybe that’s just how strong our connection is… I’m not sure, but Salphine convinced me to send it out somewhere because you were all I talked about. Always. Everything was about you constantly. I'm pretty sure she got really annoyed after a while of the non-stop talk about “The Boy In Red”. The only reason why I didn't send them all to you was because I thought I would get the chance to read you them in person. I pictured it perfectly. We would sit in the play island’s weirdly shaped tree and I would just tell you how I felt through the stories, I would be able to see that bright, happy smile on your face in person. Hear your laughter as I spoke. Feel your hand over mine… I don’t think that’ll happen anymore. It’s just a childish dream now…  
I know you're gone, and there’s probably no point to write this, but since I never got the chance I’m just going to sum up what most of my letters-stories were about.  
I was told that if I was ever in some form of danger my heart would be sent to the next Keyblade welder who was supposed to be Riku. So I ended up on the beautiful beach of Destiny Islands. but when I woke up you were there, instead of Riku, in a huge state of panic as well. Everyone said that it was probably just an accident, a coincidence that never should’ve happened. but I believe it was our destinies setting us on the right paths. You’ve reached out to me so, so many times just to protect me, to know that I’ll be safe, but it was always the cost of your own life, your own heart. Any time you were lost to the darkness it was because of me, because of how weak I am. Because of how stupid I am to think that I can do all those amazing things everyone else does, I’m not strong enough. I never have been, and most likely never will be. That’s why I’m always the one that’s being kidnapped, harmed or killed easily. Like some damsel in distress. I knew that The others would always be able to find you and bring you back to me, but you would always just leave again soon after. I just want one day where we don’t have to worry about fighting, or wars, or possibly dying. I want one day, one moment of our lives where you are mine, and I am yours. A day where we could just look into each other's eyes and feel safe. I’ve always dreamed about having some big romantic moment with the person I care about most. A big fancy dinner at some expensive place, a few laughs, and maybe watch the sunset together. But right now all I care about is holding you, in my arms, just one last time. Just seeing your smile one last time. Just knowing that everything will be alright...  
...just...  
...one...   
...last…

...time…

I... know that this letter won’t reach you, just like any of the others, but if it does, somehow, I… want to tell you this.  
I will do whatever it possibly takes to find you wherever you are. I’ll tell you all my stories, all my feelings, I’ll see your smile one last time, and   
I will hold you in my arms   
One last time   
and tell you that you are and will always be the one for me, the only light I ever want, because I will always be selfish for you, because...

...I love you…  
Please… for one last time…  
Come home to me  
Please…  
Sora…

-Your’s truly  
K a i r i

Her name was written in a shaking handprint. He could tell she was crying while writing this. Just like him now. God, what a fool for crying all over her precious hard work. Even worse, on how he was crinkling the page as he held it closer to his chest. His heart stopped beating some time ago. Around when he was nineteen he presumed, but after receiving this letter his heart made a thump. It's too bad that this letter is a few twenty years old. They all died quite some time ago and this letter's date was ten months before their deaths. She must’ve sent it the year after he disappeared. True he came home, but when he left with her he came back alone. Now here he was, only just received this letter after twenty years and ruining the only thing he has left of her.   
“I…”  
He was able to mumble out.  
“... I love you too, Kairi…”  
Tears, smiles, blood, joy, anger, happy endings, death. Everything must end and it's only a matter of time before it finally crashes on top of him. Not what or how but when.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website comments are welcome and appreciated! :)


End file.
